Life, Love, Family, and a Little Thing Called Pain
by Kira Kiwaseki
Summary: In the universe there is a life, a love, a family, and a little thing called Pain. This is one of them. L/Light, Mpreg, OOC, and a whole lot of loving. First FF...be as brutal as needed! I want feedback! Disclaimer: Do not own anything!
1. The Begining of the Story

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PROLOGUE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"In ones life, you experience multiple situations that can be painful or misunderstood. Traumatic, insolent, and preposterous truths through the just thought of overcoming ones fault. To put it simply, in which you are I and I am you, we are put through things we hate in order to prevail and breakthrough these times. We do, however, know that the problem with this is that each situation is started by a being of power or misconception. In this particular case, you are the one that started this all."**

"What kind of twisted joke is this?" whispered Mrs. Tama.

"Who would write something like that?" whispered Mrs. Julie.

"Was it done by a child?" whispered Mrs. Luna.

"I doubt it," whispered Mr. Harold.

All four teachers were hunched close together, looking down on a sheet of notebook paper on the big kid table. The paper had no signature on it, only an address in which to take it to. It was towards one of the older children in the daycare. Since ages ranged from three to six; each age was given a separate class so that the children could get to know kids their own age. The only way they could interact together as a group would be during lunch and recess.

"Why would you say that?" whispered Mrs. Julie.

"Well, for one, it looks like an adult's handwriting," whispered Mr. Harold.

"Hello, even if it looks like adults', it doesn't necessarily mean that it is one. I mean look, there are juice stains on the paper, that is a definite sign that a child wrote it," whispered Mrs. Luna.

"Wait a minute, a teenager could barely understand that, let alone a toddler," whispered Mrs. Tama.

They bickered some more before one of them sighed.

"So who would it be then? An adult couldn't have written it, the children's parents know that the kids wouldn't understand it. There is a possibility that a teenager could have written it, if one of their siblings was hurt. And there is absolutely no way a toddler could write something like this," whispered Mrs. Julie.

"Unless one of them was a super genius," chuckled Mr. Harold, the others giggled slightly, "but seriously, I don't know who would do this."

The others sighed and turned to watch the kids play, oblivious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-and so, with bloody hands, she prayed. Prayed with all her heart, that this war meant the end to the age of incompetence and loathing," said Light as he gently shut the book and looked up, out into the sea of college student's eyes.

All eyes were captivated yet again by their sensei's – Professor Light's – reading lesson. Light inwardly rolled his eyes at them and sighed out loud. He slammed the book onto his desk, causing a shockwave into the dazed sea of people.

"I assume you all were taking the mandatory notes," Light's stern voice said as the students snapped out of their shock, "Because here comes the discussion."

The class groaned, flipping to the start of their notes as Light started writing the two main characters down on separate sides of the chalkboard.

"How would you describe the two main characters in 'Deadly Apples'?" asked Light not caring if his students reached the beginning of his or her notes or not.

A couple of hands raised up, which was pretty rare for Light's class, Light raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mr. Stockwood? You have something?" said Light, surprised that Lucas of all people raised his hand; he may have a hope for that kid yet.

"That chick reminds me of you!" exclaimed Lucas.

...._Or not_. Light sighed. Someone chuckled softly in the crowd.

"That's not a description Mr. Stockwood, that's an observation," said Light.

'_And not a very good one either,'_ muttered Light under his breath.

"But it's a good comparison!" stated Lucas.

Light scowled at him and caused Lucas to shrink back slightly in fear.

"No, it's not, Mr. Stockwood. There are many things that are different about her and me. That little fact of _gender_ is one of them. Now shut your mouth and let the rest of the class focus on the task at hand and actually _pay attention," _Light said as he turned back to the board.

Lucas, however, was persistent, and picky, depending on what time of day it was. Lucas' outbursts were causing some people to laugh, specifically the same person who laughed earlier.

"One main difference is that she's straight **and** hot while you're not!" screamed out Lucas unable to keep his mouth shut for even a second.

The one person that was laughing stopped laughing and if you listened really closely you could hear a faint growling coming from that direction.

Light halted in his stance as everyone gasped. He slowly turned around with his mask on, making sure no one saw his irritation; he wasn't hurt by the comment, he was used to those. It's not like his pride hadn't been hurt before. Light realized that he was going to loss his class if he didn't ease the tension before it became to unbearable.

"I will ignore that comment, _Lucas,_ only because it came from you," said Light.

"Because you're falling for me?" snapped Lucas. All eyes were on Light, afraid of what he would do, but Light just laughed and smiled.

"No, it's because your life sucks enough without falling in love with your gay, already taken, teacher. That and your timing is wretched, I already have children," smiled Light smugly.

Lucas' face was pure red from anger, embarrassment, and disgust.

"Fag teacher," muttered Lucas, just loud enough for people to hear.

Light choose to ignore that comment. No need to cause uproar from him. Light continued to write notes on the characters.

"Now what's so different between the detective and the murderess?" asked Light.

Many people raised their hands while Light looked out into the sea.

"Just shout out what you think, and try not to interrupt anyone, please, if possible," said Light, whispering the last three words.

The students then started to get into the discussion, shouting out what they thought about the characters.

"Detective Eru is anti-social and has horrible hygiene!"

"Raito-chan is well dressed and acts professional in everything she does! She is the perfect person! I LOVE HER SPUNK! I LOVE HER PERSONALITY! I WANT TO BE HER!"

The room stared at the person talking. An awkward silence followed.

The girl blushed embarrassed.

".......I mean if it wasn't for the killing?"

People laughed out loud as this was said.

"Well Eru is possessive, a sugar addict, and has the hot's for his suspect who happens to be the murderess and his best friend!"

"I say that he might have more personal issues then Raito!"

"Yeah! Who wants a seventeen-year-old girlfriend who is your best friend, suspect, and a murderer, when you are twenty-three? Isn't that, like, illegal?"

More laughter went around the room. Light snorted at the class's total oblivious state to how close the book was to his real life. The class went on with their shout out until almost the entire board was filled. Light looked at his class's work.

"Is that all?" asked Light.

"....No," said a most velvet voice.

Light raised an eyebrow, instantly recognizing the voice.

"Then tell us, oh great all knowing one, what we missed," said Light.

"Obviously Raito-kun has a God Complex," stated the velvet voice.

No one seemed to realize the suffix mix-up, except Light, that is. Light's eye twitched irritably. Some students chuckled.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Light.

The voice's mouth smirked and was about to say something when Lucas remade his appearance.

"Of course it is a bad thing!" yelled out Lucas, "Someone who has Raito's personality would be horrid! They would kill innocent people just because of his or her own 'perfect' views! They would be too much like you, Professor Light! Totally heartless!"

Everyone in the room started at Lucas. They knew that even for Lucas, this was going way too far. They all knew that Professor Light had a painful past. The whole mercy aspect was never an option and heartlessness, was ironically, or insanely, the heart of the operation. The slightest little talk of it makes, his eyes water up......he however, says that it's from his over emotional state his children put him in. Like when he gave birth.... But at this moment, Light's eyes were watering slightly, which, in public, was almost impossible. The class fell silent at this. He inwardly rolled his eyes, he learned how to fake his way through almost any emotion, though no one will ever find out about that. That is, other then his family. He had told the story of his 'past' many times before and at the moment; it was indeed a good thing to have. Although, Light was tired, so some of the tears were from him yawning slightly.

The classroom was dead silent except for a low growl emitting from someone in the sea of people. This person was Ryuuzaki, or L by his family. He was and is protective and possessive of his family. He didn't like it when his 'wife' was in any pain or was sad; he loved him too much and knew he hated painful memories and his past, even though he didn't remember all of it. He also knew that his Light was a good actor, but this was too real even to him. He was going to kill the boy who dared to hurt his Light.

While L was thinking those thoughts, a bundle by his feet started to wiggle and move. The bundle realized it was woken about an hour and a half early (1). It did not like it when it was sleep deprived. It needed that energy reserved so that it could play with its mommy and daddy. It was so mad that it was going to shout out its anger and hopefully get some more shut eye. It was going to SCREAM....at the exact same time as its daddy was going to say something. Three, two, one......

"I-"

"WAHHHHH! AH-WAHHHHHH!" screamed the bundle, flailing around helplessly in its spot.

L and Light went wided-eyed as they snapped into action. Their baby was awakening way before she needed to be.

The room gasped. No one knew that the couple ever had a baby, they just knew they had three adopted sons.

"Hush, Kira, it's alright," whispered L as he picked up the flailing bundle that was his daughter, and rocked her. Light looked up at L, silently pleading that L brought Kira down to him. L noticed immediately and walked down, towards Light with Kira in his arms. Gently, Light grabbed Kira and rocked her like he did at home. Kira, who had calmed down a little when her daddy held her, recognized when her mommy held her and knew she could rest again.

"...frwoo gee (2)," said Kira reaching her arms towards her mommy's face, "Mo...mmy."

"...well, that explains who's on the bottom," whispered Lucas, causing the students next to him to blush madly.

Light smiled and let Kira grab his finger, ignoring Lucas' comment because he was happy that his baby knew him. L watched the scene in forlorn. He was happy that Kira recognized Light, but sad that she didn't know him even though she had been with him longer anyways. Then Kira started whimpering, spreading her other free arm towards L.

"...coo, daddy?" asked Kira.

L walked over beaming with pride, on the inside that is, and sat on Light's desk. Light raised an eyebrow as L wiggled his finger in the come-here-please way, but used more of a subtle 'seductive' posture. Light, slightly curious, walked over to L cautiously, trying to keep Kira steady in the crook of his arm. He was fatigued, but by damn was he going to show it.

L grabbed Light gently around the small of his back and picked him up so that he was sitting on the small bit of desk between his opened legs. L then moved Light's legs over his right leg so that he looked like he was a baby himself. Light blushed furiously and held Kira closer so not to hurt her by letting her fall. L kissed Light lightly on the forehead and held two of his most important people close to him. L then looked up and stared straight into the deep pit of Lucas' eyes, as if to kill his very soul.

"Mr. Stockwood," said L in his most monotonic voice, Lucas gulped, "Let me ask you a simple question."

"...Okay?" said Lucas cringing from his toes up.

"What is your definition of heartless?"

"...Well, sir-" he cringed again, "-there are many definitions that I use. There is one without pulse, one devoid of compassion or feeling, unemotional, or a killer,.... Sir."

L's stare didn't waver, but flared. Lucas again, for a third time, cringed.

"Well then, I can say right now that my Light-kun has a pulse-" said L as he kissed Light's neck, bit it, and licked it, making Light gasp/blush/moan, which in turn caused the students to blush too, "From my Light-kun's reaction, I would say that he has emotions. Also, my Light-kun has our Kira-chan held in a protective stance, thus stating that he is very caring."

_Even though he cares only about his family, _thought L.

"And finally, my Light-kun has NEVER killed anyone and if you even dare to make that accusation again I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Or something to that extent."

_And that's the truth; KIRA was the one that was killing. He's trying not to remember. So it's not a lie, _thought L as he glared daggers into Lucas' soul.

Light, during L's little speech, was turning red from being pissed off and from embarrassment. He was embarrassed my L's way of making a point, causing him to act like **that** in front of his students, for being in public and by harming student minds of his stature. Then he was pissed because L was totally blowing his cover for his mission. The inside information is the most important and his sources are going to hear about this and get suspicious. L, however, was paying no heed to Light's temperament.

"Now, Mr. Stockwood, I'd kindly advice you to shut your mouth, and explicit mind, and behave in a manner in which a college student should...or the consequences will stay forever embedded in your soul, understand?"

The entire room gulped and stood up as the bell rang, ending class. L picked up Light as he got up and set him on his feet as he got up. L stood in front of the classroom as people reached the door, in a hurry to get out of the class.

"I would assume," said L as the class stopped in their tracks, "that you know that the homework sheet you got from the basket near the door is due tomorrow? I also assume that the homework you are doing requires the book you finished reading?"

The class groaned and, while murmuring under their breaths, went to collect their homework and books.

"Hopefully, you will have a nice break and you enjoy the holidays," said Light as he tried to calm down.

The students said their 'goodbyes' and 'happy holidays' to Light behind L and then quickly shuffled past L, not wanting to meet his wrath, and walked away. Lucas was the first one to leave, sneering at both L and Light as he went. L smiled at this, happy that he got to get his Light-kun back. He turned around, picturing his lovely Light-kun's hand gently sweeping his face in a lovely gesture-

-**SLAP**-

....._well __**that's**__ not what I expected, _thought L as he rubbed his now flaming red check.

Light was dead pissed, in fact, he was livid.

"You damn bastard!" shouted Light.

Light needed to calm down before he hurt himself or Kira, but L wasn't making it any easier when he just tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"You don't just go out and dis' a student! Even if they insult me!" shouted Light as he paced back and forth, "You can't control your instincts for one second and your blatancy could cause me to lose the little information and contacts that I have!"

L just blinked which caused Light to cry out in frustration. Kira started whimpering. Light looked down at her, smiled and the walked to sit in his chair behind his desk, rocking Kira soothingly, and sighed basking in the revelation of being important to his daughter again.

"She's hungry....." murmured Light to no one in particular and started to undo his shirt buttons.

L smiled at his Light-kun's ability to change moods at whim. He chuckled and walked over to Light and stole a kiss from him as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. Light blushed like a school girl and pulled away gently only because Kira was grabbing at his skin in a silent plea for food. He picked Kira up and kissed her forehead as he pulled his shirt back to expose his toned chest....or as toned as a post-labor male can be. He brought Kira's mouth to his nipple and allowed Kira to suck her favorite, and highly missed milk. She greedily drank and tangled her small hands in Light's shirt and skin. Light sighed.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" asked Light, covering his face from L's view with his bangs.

"The kid made a harsh comment towards my Light-kun in which caused him some pain. I don't like seeing my family members in any sort of pain or distress," said L with narrowed eyes, almost as if he was stating something to a disabled person.

"I get harsh comments like that all the time. Besides you should know by now that most of the emotions I display before others are not as real as the ones I show to my family," stated Light, ignoring L's tone.

"Yes, I know that, but I can tell when there are real tears." Same tone.

"L, only a little of them were real, but not because of the past, thank you very much."

L blinked in thought; _if Light-kun was crying then he has two options. One; He was lying about his past, or two; he was tired, which caused him to yawn. If he was lying then it would be a problem, but if he is tired it __**is **__a problem._

"Now why the hell did think you could walk into my mission and interrupt me in the middle of it?" asked Light with his you-better-have-a-good-reason voice. L stared, thinking about what to do next.

During this time, Kira had stopped drinking and wiggled closer to her mommy, she didn't take her mouth from the nipple, but she did suck lightly, like a pacifier, excepting any milk that came out anyway. Light watched her, awaiting a response from L. He gently started rubbing her tummy and very lightly, rocked her in his arms.

L still stood, contemplating what to do next. He stared at his family, thinking about all the possibilities of his family getting hurt because of him. He greatly hoped that he could protect them from anything and everything possible.

"I have the right to see my lawfully wedded husband after three _weeks_ of not being able to love him don't I? I would also believe that a nice visit from our lovely daughter-" Kira yawned and rubbed her eyes, desperately trying to keep awake to stay with her mommy longer, while her mother rocked her to get the opposite effect, "would be an adored surprise, no?"

Light ignored L's statements and watched his daughter, chuckling at her feeble attempts to stay awake. He raised her head gently and with delicate hands, placed her head on his shoulder with practiced ease. L saw this and grabbed a burp towel, placing it underneath Kira's chin and on top of Light's shoulder. Without even muttering a simple thank you, Light put his hand on Kira's back and rubbed it with a slow circular motion. Kira gurgled slightly at the contact. She burped up what was some of her mother's milk and proceeded to nod off somewhat.

Light gently took Kira off his shoulder and wiped her mouth, grimacing slightly as some of the wash-up spilled out of the side of her mouth again. He wiped that up too and kissed her forehead. She finally nodded off as her mother rocked her gently to sleep. He smiled down at her when all of a sudden, L reached down to tuck a piece of hair from Light's face to behind his ear. Light jumped, startled and surprised, realizing that L was still there and doing the one little pet peeve he had with his hair. He scowled at L and slapped his hand away, remembering that he was pissed off at a certain someone.

"You pompous jackass!" hissed out Light. L flinched slightly, but he'd never admit to that.

"Why do you say that?" L asked.

"_WHY?_ You are seriously asking me _why?_" asked Light with obviously faked, surprise and mock horror, "The _great_ detective actually has no idea why? Is he losing his touch?"

L narrowed his eyes as Light stood up and walked towards the garbage can to throw out the dirty blanket, "Light-kun needs to stop using that tone of voice with me."

Light rolled his eyes and threw the blanket away, with as much force as he could muster, "Or what, L _honey_? It's plainly your fault that your skills of observation are wavering."

"Light-kun-"

"'Do you honestly need help comprehending how your behavior is affecting this mission?' is what you want to say right?"

Light started pacing back and forth.

"Light-"

"Well listen here, pal, I think that you can just shove it up your ass-"

"Light!-"

"Cause I'll be damned if _our daughter_ gets hur-"

L's fist slammed onto the desk in frustration and irritation.

"_**RAITO!**_"

Light stopped pacing and slowly turned towards L, aware that when L uses his name that way, he was going to die. He stared with fear in his eyes, at his husband, paralyzed at his sudden out burst. L walked towards him and pressured Light into a corner where he couldn't escape. Kira started to stir, slightly shaken up a bit.

L stood straight at full height, glaring at Light with deep, soulless, pure black orbs of emotionless proportion. It was as if they could burrow its way to the pits of your soul and destroy it. Light ripped his eyes away with as much effort as it would have been for L to not eat sugar. He took a deep breathe and then opened his mouth to speak.

"No, Raito," said L's voice with an icy undertone, Light flinched, scared to death, shutting his mouth as quickly as he opened it, "I know that what I did was reckless, I admit that at least. However, I would enjoy it if you would not contradict _my_ decisions. What I -we- do, as detectives, is justice, but our job as _parents_ is just, if not more, important. We have certain, different, jobs as parents; mine is to love and teach our children. Yours, is to take care of, love, and clean-up our children, it's your birth right, as is mine. At this moment, though, I have proceeded to do your job as the birth mother, and my own. So shape up and come back; you're tired, probably still from post-labor, and when you have my next kid, I want you to be in top shape."

L stood with arms crossed staring at Light.

Light just stared back, shocked, feeling surprisingly sad and even more surprising, like a used-up fuck toy. He felt betrayed, shocked, and unimportant. He slowly lowered his head, looking at the floor, tightening his grip on the sleeping Kira. His hair covered his face, hiding it from L, so that he couldn't see the burning tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

L watched his 'wife', eyes widening as Light started to visibly shake, from anger or sadness, though, he couldn't comprehend....._maybe I __**am**__ losing my touch_. L raised his hand to place it hesitantly on Light's shoulder, but, for the first time in there married life, Light shook him off and pulled away. This immediately turned on the warning signs in L's head.

".....Is that what you think about me?" whispered Light so faintly, that L was straining to catch what he said.

"What? What do you mean by that Light-kun?"

Light's body shuttered uncontrollably and Kira started to whimper at the thickened atmosphere. Her mommy was going to leave her again! This was what happened when her mommy left the first time! All she wanted to do was sleep in her mommy's arms, but things were too scary to.

"Am I only here, by your side, because you want to use me? Fuck me and impregnate me to give birth to the heirs of the L title? Your _personal __**slut?**_" Light's voice cracked at the last sentence, pure tears of pain and sorrow fell from his face to the ground, temporarily rendering L speechless. Kira started to cry as her mommy's tears fell on her face.

"L-Light-kun, I-I" stuttered L. Light snapped his head up angrily, emotions swirling chaotically in his eyes.

"ALL I AM TO YOU IS JUST SOME FUCKING TOY?! My love isn't important enough for you is it? IS IT?!? SO YOU WOULD JUST BE THERE TO RAPE ME?!?! PUT ME IN SO MUCH DAMN FUCKING PAIN!?!?!" screamed out Light, stepping to slam his fist into L as Kira screamed out in fear and bawled her eyes out, "L YOU BASTARD!! DAMNED BASTARD!!!!" pound "-FUCKING JACKASS-" pound "-BAKA-" pound "-Asshole-" pound, pound, pound.

After a while, Light's pounding became half hearted slaps. Kira's crying was still at a screaming level, tough. Finally, after about three minutes, Light just leaned into L and cried his eyes out. He was so tired, and wanted to get rid of this migraine, sleeping sounded like a good plan at the moment. His body gave way and he would have not only fallen, but dropped Kira, if L wasn't expecting this and reacting in the way that he did. L scooped up Light with Kira screaming on his stomach and briskly walked over to Light's desk. He knew something like this would happen, but he didn't want to believe that Light would just drop Kira!.....speaking of.....

"Hush, Kira, don't worry know, I won't let anything hurt. I'm here now, shhh," cooed L soothingly. Kira looked up at L, eyes brimming with tears as she started to calm down. L smiled slightly and kissed her forehead as he gently placed her down on the comfortable chair so he could look over Light.

Light's appearance was very chaotic. Light's shirt was open wide, dried drool and leftover milk on his chest. His skin was a sickly pale color and unusual ring (for him) were under his eyes. He was sweating slightly, hair sticking to his face and strewn across his desk (now that it was long enough to put into a pony-tail). His lips were dry and his eyes were unsettled and moving in his sleep. Even his nose was turning red from what seemed like the flu and stress. His entire being looked positively retched to L. He sighed at this and then started to whisper in Light's sleeping ear.

"This, Raito, is the real reason I came and got you. You silly baka, I knew you wouldn't be able to take care of yourself. Not when you've lived with me that long."

L sighed again as Light's lips moved silently. L kissed his 'wife's' clammy forehead and then took his phone out from his back pocket. He dialed one of the six contact numbers on his phone and held it delicately in front of his face. While waiting for the other end to pick up, he watched his sleeping 'wife'.

".....Yes, L?" said the good old voice of Watari.

"Could you please bring the stretch limo truck with the king sized bed to the campus entrance?" asked L.

"Do you want to head to the hotel or do you want me to call in a helicopter to pick up the boys and go straight to Tokyo?"

"If we didn't get the boys now, we won't be able to sleep for a while you know."

"Alright, then," chuckled Watari, "I shall bring the necessary items then."

"Thanks Watari....."

"....Would you like to talk about it?"

L sighed, pondering, then thought, _why not?_

"I would like that. When we get to the car, I will gladly take you up on that offer."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes then," Watari said and shut off the phone.

L closed his phone and placed it back into his pocket. He checked out Light's temperature, and found that it had been rising ever so slowly, up. Not really all that surprising, considering he was half-nude anyway. L went to grab the baby bag from his spot in the student section and proceeded to go back to Light, getting out an adult sized blanket that was always in there. He quickly wiped Light up with an old spit rag, and wrapped him up gently in the blanket.

L went around grabbing Light's things and placed them in the baby bag (which was, by the way, a regular back pack, but was a camping sized one), his laptop, books, and phone, among the short list of things Light had with him. He put on the bag, picked up Light and Kira, and skillfully maneuvered them so that Kira was lying on Light's stomach, and Light was held bridal style in L's arms. L then walked out of the room and gently shut the doors behind him.

While passing the administration office, L slide a letter of registration down the mail slot and walked on. Even if Light didn't get a ton of information for the mission, it was alright, because he was back with his family where he belonged.

L walked towards the mile long circular garden, in which, beyond it, was the entrance. Without even noticing before, L realized it was raining out, so instead of going straight through the garden, he prompted to take the covered walkways of the outside garden outline. He really didn't have time to deal with wet close on a sick Light and a cranky Kira, just incase one of them got worse, for they surely would in that rain.

Lightning flashed, followed by thunder, causing Kira to cry out. She really disliked the lightning, and she hated the thunder, mainly because it always meant something was wrong. L knew, and he lifted Light enough so that he could stare at Kira, straight into her eyes. Kira stared back for a couple of seconds, before long her eyes fluttered shut and she yawned, some stray tears falling from her eyes. She curled up close to her parents and fell asleep, thinking about her daddy's calming and deep eyes. L kissed Kira and before long, he had reached the entrance to the campus where Watari waited with umbrella in hand.

"Hello, L," said Watari as he gently reached out to help L by holding Kira and unbolting the back so that L had full access to the bed.

"Good evening, Watari," muttered L as he graciously allowed Watari to grab Kira and get Light settled into the bed.

"...Would you like to tell me what happened?" asked Watari as he handed Kira up, back to L, inside the truck and bolted the back so he could go to the driver's seat up front.

L sighed and got Kira and himself settled by Light's sleeping form. He placed the bag next to a night stand and found the keypad lying on the stand. He punched in a few combinations on it and waited on the bed.

_"Well?"_ Watari's voice popped up on an intercom.

"....He blew up on me, to put it simply," said L, not even having to speak into anything because the entire room was wired, just like the driver's spot.

_"Was it you, or him?"_

The keypad's jobs then started to activate, all of which were quite simple; move the bedroom side from the back to the front while moving the bathroom side back, give L his sugar and tea, and hand L a cool wet towel for Light.

"I assume that it was both, allow the stress must have been eating him from the inside out I warned him that it was to early from him to start doing physical work again," L said as he took a sip of his tea and placed the towel on Light's forehead after pushing some stray hair out of the way.

_"You more of yelled at him, then warned him."_

Watari started the vehicle.

"Yes, but I had the best of intensions," L said as he downed the rest of his tea.

_"What finally made him snap?"_

Watari pulled out of the parking lot and proceeded to turn onto the highway.

"Like usual, he had selective hearing and proceeded to twist my words against me after I said something that was not that crucial. He said such atrocious and insulting things. I can't believe he would think I would purposefully hurt him even slightly....."

L looked at Light with adore.

"....He should know by know that I love him too much. I'd do anything for him.....and Kira, and the boys. Anything...."

L curled up next to two of his most important people.

Up in the driver's seat, Watari smiled, reminiscing about the past.

It had taken more then a decade to gain L's trust, and yet it took Light less then two years to not only gain L's trust, but his friendship, and love too. When Light said that he was pregnant with Kira, L had already proposed three months prior. The estimated due date was the beginning of November. Their wedding was to be during the harvest moon, the day before L's birthday. L was twenty-five and Light was nineteen.

The wedding came around soon enough, planned before the Harvest Moon was to hit its peak at 7 o' clock. The I-do's were said at the exact point of the peak of the Harvest Moon. The moon glistened off L's black tuxedo, he had been standing up straight and was wearing shoes, both of which were extremely rare sites indeed. Even so, nothing could compare to the competition that was Light and Light's dress. Light had wanted to wear a tux like L, but with much arguing about pants, pregnancies, and move ability with L, he was forced to wear a dress. The dress itself was a blessing to Light, one that he both loved and cherished (He would never, ever say that out loud to L). The dress was bigger then the average dress and it held perfectly around his very swollen mid-section, showing just how feminine he truly was. It was beautiful, silver with barely a hint of orange colored dress; if it were on anyone else it wouldn't do them justice. It did on Light.

Once the line 'you may now kiss the bride' was said, Light's water broke. L quickly peaked Light, and proceeded to pick him up and sprint towards Watari's car. L had predicted that Light would be early, because his own mother had him early too. Soon, they were zooming down the road as L called the specialized and hand-picked doctors that waited hands and feet only for L and his dear ones. When they arrived at the small "hospital", Dr. Mizuki and Dr. Skeltor had already mad sure everything was organized and prepared for the birthing process. They immediately set to work when the saw Light.

For thirteen long and painful hours, Light had to endure labor; L had to endure a broken hand, his now-wife's screaming and his language, _and _all the threats that were mad to his manhood; and those that came to the wedding: all of seven people (Light's father, mother, sister, and Watari, Mello, Matt, and Near), had to endure sleeping in the small waiting room outside of the birthing room, because none of them wanted to leave.

However, in the tenth hour, Light was ready to push, but the baby hadn't positioned right, this increased the chances of fatality to increase drastically, and it was too late for a C-section. With a near death experience for both mother and child, and much screaming, blood, and pain later (three hours worth), the baby was born. The doctors split up so that they could take care of the patients. Dr. Mizuki helped the baby, while Dr. Skeltor went to work saving Light. L was with him for as long as possible, just in case.

With the baby's and Light's procedures finished and stitched up, and L's hand set in a case, the family was united. Dr. Mizuki brought in the baby and handed her to the barely conscious Light. Light took one look at the baby and kissed her lightly on the head and looked up at L with a pure, and tired, smile; the gleam in his eyes melted L. L had to take only one look before turning to Mizuki and saying the one word that was to be the baby's name: "Kira. Kira Elle."

Light and Kira were to stay in intensive care for two weeks so that they could recover and become stronger. They were lucky enough that they had only the three rooms in that little establishment, because then they possibly could have ended up in two different rooms.

L and Light were ecstatic when the doctors discharged Light and Kira. They went straight to one of many pent-houses, were they were greeted by L's three heirs, Near (3 yrs.), Mello (6 yrs.), and Matt (5 yrs.). L ushered Light, who was holding Kira, to sit down on the couch and turned to the boys in order to point to Light. The boys nodded and lined up in front of Light after L sat down next to him. Light raised his eyebrow in curiosity at L. L leaned towards one of Light's ears and whispered his request into his ear. Light's eyes widened a fraction and pulled away to stare at every face of the three boys in front of him. He then turned his head back towards L to find that L was doing his signature hurt-panda-bear look. Light looked towards the toddlers and a smile graced his lips. He then opened one of his arms inviting the boys into his family with his whole heart. The toddlers squealed and jumped towards Light and L on the couch. They hugged their new parents with all of their body mind and soul.

Things had been peaceful in the young family up until the point L got a challenging case which required undercover work. That was essentially Light's job. Light was happy to be able to go back to work, L, was a totally different story. This caused some yelling, hitting, screaming, crying, blood splattering, etc.....which led to Light kissing his children goodbye, grabbing his laptop, cell phone, and wallet, and walking out the door. He left L gawking, stuck to the ground with knives imbedded around his clothes and cake on his pants. This was how we got to the current situation.

Watari sighed, when L's voice hit through the intercom.

_".....Watari?"_

"Yes?"

_"Thanks..."_

"Your welcome. Also, we are here."

Watari turned into the parking lot, watching as the boys came into view. They had just come from the hotel room, with there pajamas on and their assigned suitcases in their hands. Watari had told them ahead of time to get ready to go; they wasted no time in getting ready, for they were glad to finally leave. Watari parked and he and L got out.

Near yawned and his and his mother's things out to the vehicle, followed by Matt with his stuff and his father's things, and bringing up the rear was Mello with his and Kira's things. Watari went to check things out while L got everyone situated into the vehicle.

"Dad?" asked Mello to L.

"Yes?" asked L.

"Can we sleep with you and Mom?"

"Yea' can we papa? Please?" begged Matt.

"Just be mindful of your sister and your mother, both are tired and your mother is running a fever," said L.

Mello and Matt nodded and carefully climbed onto the bed after the suitcases were put away. Near, however, was so tired he fell asleep leaning against the suitcases he was carrying. L took Near in his arms and put the suitcases away. L nodded to Watari as he came back out and went to the bed, hearing the bolts on the door latching shut. He placed both himself and Near on the bed and smiled when Near turned and curled next to his mommy. L just laid there and watched the angelic scene wanting to join in with them.

_"Sleep now L. It's been awhile and you have nothing else to do. It's a two day drive, so sleep."_

Watari is such a mind reader.

L sighed, "Alright, Good night Watari."

_"Good night, L. Sweet dreams will come tonight."_

L spread his arms and wrapped them around his sleeping family. He then shut his eyes for the first time in a long, long time, and dream of his loving family, and the feeling of fulfillment.

1. Ok not really, but it would be cool to have a time knowing bundle right?...

2. Yes. That says Froggy.....


	2. I AM REALLY SORRY Author Note

A/N:

As much as I enjoy writing and the concept of things on fanfic, I would like to say I have had some difficult times over the last few months.

To start with, my grandmother almost died in an accident over her motor chair. She broke her hip and two ribs. My family and I have been trying to help her and now have her in a nursing home. My job has backfired and I am currently trying to gain some desperate money to keep up with things at home. So far, I haven't gotten anywhere. One more thing is that I have had final exam cramming to do the last month or so, which doesn't give me any excuse, and I have been desperate to end this year with top scores.

I will continue writing, I have up to the fourth chapter done, I just have not been on any computers (with internet) so I cannot really post, that and the fact that all that I have is written, not typed (which adds days to the time due to availability of a computer). I will put up chapter 2 of 'Life, Love, Family, and a Little Thing Called Pain' within the week (If the computer I am on gives me enough time to do this, so possibly...X(… sorry).

Thank you for reading and sorry I haven't posted in over three months. Therefore, as an "I-hope-you-forgive-me-a-little" present, I will give you few, quick scenes that are in my next chapters.

"…_This is good, I wish this could last forever," said Light._

"_Light, you should know by now, nothing can last forever," replied L, "Whether we want it to or not, things will have to change."_

"_Oh stop it, L. A guy can dream can't he?" said Light exasperated._

"…_Only if said guy happens to be dreaming of his loving husband, then yes. Yes he can."_

"…"

_Light just groaned in embarrassment and slapped L on the arm._

"_Light-kun, I don't believe I deserved that," said L, rubbing his arm._

"_You deserve everything I throw at you, Bastard," Light mumbled._

"_Yes, I suppose. However," said L scooting closer to kiss the unexpected Light, "I am __**your**__ Bastard."_

_Light hit him again, blushing profoundly. L rubbed his arm again, narrowing his eyes._

"_My Bastard indeed," whispered the happy Light. _

"_Will they be all right?" L practically whimpered._

"_I...I don't know sir," sighed the frustrated Dr. Mizuki, "Neither of them are making any progress and in the state that each are in, it's too dangerous to do anything but hook them up to life support. I'm sorry, but at the moment, we will just have to wait and watch their conditions as they progress through their respective comas."_

"…_.G-Good Lord," chocked the devastated L._

"_Happy birthday to me…happy birthday dear Lax-y, happy birthday to me," whispered the huddled, trembling, raspberry-red-haired boy in the corner of the frightening room. Kira walked over and sat next to him, huddling into him, frightened and scared at what may or may not happen. Laxy leaned half of his weight onto Kira before lying down to sleep. Kira eventually followed suit and soon found herself drifting off, thinking of her life, her family, Laxy, and the little things she'll need to learn to endure, to survive._


	3. Back Home

Kira: Well, I've got to say that I will most likely not write that long of a chapter again. It was my background chappy .O... one in which I hope you liked ...but then again I lie...so. I'll see how it goes. This story may eventually have to move to M rating due to other, ahem, internal revelations I may have in the future. Sorry about the wait … -_-;

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...but the baby. Her existence is MINE.

I WILL TRY MY BEST TO POST AT LEAST-well...soon?...-_-; okay maybe in a month (If I'm lucky), and if I don't...scorn my forgetfulness...

OH! FYI...

If you didn't catch the ages and you want to know the other ages of the characters...

Kira: 5 months old

Near: 3 years old

Matt: 5 years old

Mello: 6 years old

Lucas: 19 years old

Light: 20 years old

L: 26 years old

Watari: 62 years old

The current time period is late March or early April.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the three hours after leaving the hotel (Making it currently 8:00 p.m.), Watari had successfully eased his way through the tough traffic and made decent time in the thunderstorm, even for his own lack of sleep. However, he knew his limits in the way of sleep. Just like the limits L made for himself. He knew, from years of prior experience, that when one begins to slack in observation, even in the microscopic level that he had, you should not be on the road. Therefore, taking the next rest stop turnpike, he parked and prepared himself for the much needed, and earned, rest. He set the emergency, back up, and double back-up brakes for every one of the wheels on the truck. Then, he shut of the engine, leaving the temperature key inside the transactional keypad, and went through the back of the truck, to his sleeping quarters.

Watari did a quick once over of the mansion-like vehicle and quickly took note of the surveillance cameras and the safety of the vehicle. He smiled as he saw the Lawliet family sleeping on the bed in the back. He knew he could sleep peacefully when they were obviously so content. As he gently laid down his body on his own bed, he pondered how long this gentle peace could last. The lights were turned down and Watari fell into a sweet sleep as the rhythm of the rain steadily lulled him into it.

The Lawliet Family was bundled nicely into the sheets and blankets. L laid curled on the right side of Light with Near tucked securely in between him and Light. Kira was sprawled on Light's chest belly down, over the blankets, covered with her own personal blankie and holding her stuffed panda bear, Hiro-chan, that somehow crept out of the baby bag and into her hands as if like magic. L had his arm lying over Kira's body not truly caring about anything other then the moment. Light's body was layered into blankets and a comforter as his sweaty body inhaled unsteadily. The fever had stopped rising when Light had been asleep for half an hour. He was more comfortable now that he was in a safe spot.

On the left side of Light were Matt and Mello. Matt was snuggled into Light's side and Mello, well, he was pretty much taking up the rest of the space with both his right arm and foot on top of Matt's form. His other arm and leg were haphazardly laid across the bed. This very cute scene was embedded into Watari's mind as he slept. He would wake up in the morning feeling refreshed. It would be relaxing for once.

The thunder and lightning was hitting rather hard now, at eleven at night. Kira was currently becoming unsteadily awake. She was moving and whimpering as a small flash of lightning and a little bit of thunder came down on the land. For some odd reason, Kira was deathly afraid of thunder and lightning, yet she loved rain and water with a passion. It was one of the few irrational fears in the Lawliet family. L and Light's fear was that their family wouldn't be safe. Mello's fear was getting kidnapped again and Matt's fear was his parents hating him. Near's fear was a loss of warmth and love…maybe the fears really weren't that few.

Kira trembled as another wave of lightning and thunder hit the ground and sky. Stray tears had started to fall down her face in her sleep. She calmed down a little; the lapse time between each clash was farther apart. Then unexpectedly, one huge crash of thunder and lightning slammed down onto the Earth. Kira's eyes popped open with a scream emitting from her mouth. Everyone on the bed jumped up at the sudden intrusion of his or her sleep. Near and Matt started to cry with Kira while Mello groaned and sat up groggily. L and Light were startled.

"WAAHHHH! GYAHHHH!" screamed out Near, Matt, and Kira as her tiny body flailed and wiggled on top of Light's body.

L was the first to lean over, trying to sooth her, slightly cursing at the storm going on in the background. Light coughed roughly, hacking, as he tried to get up and take care of his daughter. L placed his hand firmly on Light's chest and pushed him down gently. L quickly picked up Kira and rocked her as much as he possibly could in his position. Light gasped for air as his coughing settled down. Near cried at Light's problems, Matt cried at Kira's problems, and Kira cried as another lightning bolt crashed through the sky, followed by thunder…Mello was indifferent as usual.

"Shh, Kira, daddy and mama are right here. No silly static is going to hurt you," strained L as he futilely attempted to calm Kira down.

"...L-L, give her-*coughing*-give her to me, please," strained out Light as his head began to spin.

L reluctantly handed Kira over to Light, then proceeded to prop Light up with a couple of pillows. Light gently wrapped Kira in her blanket and held her into his chest as he attempted to stop his headache enough so not to puke. L watched concerned, but knew that he truly could not do anything. He turned to Near and gently wrapped his arms around him, sitting up and rocking him, doing a better job then with Kira as since he was in a better position.

"Shh, Near, it's alright," muttered L as he turned Near towards Light, "See, mommy's alright, he's not in pain anymore."

L knew that was a lie, but a few white lies were needed in the present situation.

Near whimpered slightly and snuggled into L's arms. He fell back asleep after awhile and L placed him down to curl up to Light's side. L looked back at Light's distressed form, wanting some way to help. Kira was still crying as she heard more thunder. Usually, when L looked Kira straight in the eye, she slept during storms. This one was just too nasty for her. Light was the only one who could stop the crying of Kira in times like these.

"Kira, swe-sweetie, shhh," Light said soothingly as possible with his strained, sore throat, "If you don't calm down, nei*Cough*neither will Matt."

Matt was crying, but also wrapped in Mello's arms. His teary face stuck in Mello's chest. Mello whispered words of sweet nothings in his ear in hopes to calm him down. It worked slightly because he began to suck on his thumb lightly, but still whimpered occasionally.

It took around a half an hour before all the children stopped crying. Mello fell asleep, wrapped tightly around Matt for his own reassurance that was happily accepted. Near curled beside Light's warm body with Kira asleep in Light's arms.

Light relaxed when the kids were quiet, turning slightly green with the overwhelming headache, yet happy that the crying stopped. He now, however, had the strong need to throw up. L watched his 'wife' turn green, grabbed Kira away from Light, and sat him up. L quickly got up, after placing Kira right next to Near, and grabbed the garbage can quickly from its spot to place under Light's chin. Light would have thanked him, but the moment he opened his mouth, puke came out. L cringed at the chunky liquid and the sound that it made, but nonetheless, he pulled Light's hair away form his sweaty face and held it back.

Light shivered, sickened by the smell of his puke and the sounds it made, causing him to throw up again. Light quivered in disgust and continued to puke until he was dry heaving and crying in frustration. L could only watch helplessly as his most precious person suffered. L nuzzled Light's neck in sympathy, softly giving him random kisses along his collarbone. Light continued to dry heave until his coughing came back. Eventually, his throat became so dry and raw that Light was coughing up little droplets of blood. L growled as he saw the red substance trickle from his love's mouth and quickly got clothe, some water, and pain medication from the nightstand next to the bed.

"When we get back home tomorrow, you'll be getting that checked out," muttered L darkly as he wiped Light's mouth with the clothe, leaving it apparent that this would not be argued and would be taken seriously. After L threw away the clothe, he gave the water and medication to Light.

Light did not respond other than grabbing the medication and swallowing it with the water, trying to stop the hurting pain. L watched with saddened eyes as Light was still crying. He kissed Light's forehead while wiping away the tears from his eyes, telling him to go to sleep. Light only nodded before handing the garbage can to L. L grimaced at the can and activated a number on the keypad. A tray popped up, out of the wall, for the trashcan. Once the can was down, the tray immediately disappeared into the garbage pile for burning later.

L came back to his side of the bed with Near and Kira, but Light whimpered at him. -Light would have talked, but he was trying not to tear his throat anymore-. L came over, head cocked to the side. Light shakily reached his arms out towards L, asking for his comfort with his body and eyes. L's confused look vanished as Light smiled at him, hopingly. L smiled sweetly and maneuvered his way through the thick blankets and the children to wrap his arms securely around Light. It was one of the rarer times in which they cuddled.

"….I…..I-I'm s-sorry, L," rasped Light.

L shook his head and put both their foreheads together.

"Shush. You are not allowed to speak anymore," said L sternly, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Light leaned his head up and touched noses with L, conveying his thoughts. L watched Light's molted and tired eyes swirl with feelings.

"I love you too, Light-kun."

Light yawned as the medication kicked in, the ability to breathe wasn't as painful now, and his eyes fluttered shut. He snuggled his way deeper into L's grasp and fell asleep. L squeezed Light's body and placed his head right on top of Light's, falling back asleep.

The next morning, L woke up first, followed by Kira and Near, then Mello and Matt. Light had stayed asleep, even with L untangling Light's stubborn limbs from his body. This fact was good considering his delicate condition. Watari had gotten up at five-thirty and had been driving for about two hours. L went over to set the kitchen up by pulling on the string from the foldable cabinet attached to the wall. Next, he opened the large floor cabinet to reveal that it was actually a refrigerator. L took out a piece of strawberry cheesecake for himself and three waffles that just needed to be warmed in the microwave for the boys.

While the microwave was going and the boys seated on stools around the foldableisland by that microwave, L picked out a bottle from the fridge for Kira. He didn't want to wake up Light since he had fresh milk still left over in the fridge. The microwave beeped and the boys got their food out and ate it, adding their respective toppings from the bowls on the island. Kira sucked mercilessly on the bottle of milk that was in her father's hand. L maneuvered his way onto a stool seated in front of his cake. He attempted to work his way to situate himself enough so that both he and Kira could eat. Kira, being rather hungry, wasn't letting that happen.

"Come on Kira, let daddy take the bottle for a moment so that he can eat too," pleaded L as he tugged at the bottle.

Kira held on tighter to the bottle with her mouth, whining pathetically. L made small attempts to get it away from Kira without her screaming. Finally, he gave one final hard tug, but with his luck, Kira screeched.

"Alright, Alright!" said the feed up L, "Enjoy your meal and let me starve, I won't complain!"

Kira smiled in a way that smugly said 'good, glad we understand each other.'

Mello, Matt, and Near stopped eating for a second and watched the scene in amusement; Near giggled at Kira's silly expression, mouth stuffed with waffle.

L humph'ed and waited until Kira was done. She gave one final suck, about a minute later, and dropped the bottle from her mouth, un-expectantly. L blinked at the abrupt stop and brought the bottle up to his face to see that it was only halfway gone. He looked back down at Kira who was scrunching up her face and moving her hands in random, jerky patterns. Gently, L moved the bottle back to Kira's mouth, unsure of why she stopped drinking. Kira whined and patted her hands against the bottle attempting to get it away from her face.

"Kira," asked a worried L, "What's wrong?"

Kira squirmed a little and a tear fell out of her eye, face growing red. L's own eyes were widened and concerned. He placed the bottle on the counter and felt Kira's forehead.

"Kira, what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

The boys looked at Kira in concern, wanting to know what was going on.

Kira's eyes widened slightly and for a moment, she was still. L's face tilted slightly in confusion. Kira giggled, and then the boys' faces scrunched up in disgust.

"Ewwwww," groaned Mello, Matt, and Near, "Kira!"

L gagged at the smell while Kira giggled and wiggled around. L lifted Kira under her arms and brought her face to his.

"You are one disgusting baby," muttered L going over to quickly change Kira's diaper, "That and the fact that you seem to be enjoying this. You odd sadistic."

"Well, she is a Lawliet. If not that she's my daughter," said a hoarse, quiet voice from behind L.

"Mommy!" called Near as he raced towards his mother.

"Wash up first, Near," said L as he finished with the diaper and walked back over to his cake.

Near stopped mid-run as L said that, looked down at his sticky hands, and pouted. L ate his cake and raised a non-existent eyebrow. Near humph'ed at L before running to the sink towards the very back of the truck so he could quickly wash his hands.

Light chuckled and waited patiently for Near to finish. He propped himself up via pillows during the small break, positioning himself in the way he would if he was reading in bed. Light proceeded to do this, however, with great effort. He tired himself out before Near even got close to the bed. L watched him, knowingly.

"Mommy!"

Near glomped Light, startling Light from his tiredness. Light chuckled lowly and kissed Near's forehead.

"Morning sweetie," said Light as he hugged him.

Near giggled and squeezed Light tighter, smiling all the while. Mello and Matt had finished their food and brought their plates, and Near's too, to the sink. They both washed their hands and came over to greet their mother. L just ate his cake, Kira gurgling and watching him in his other arm, happy to have a clean diaper and finish her bottle. She suckled on the bottle as she watched her father eat.

"Hello Mama," said Matt as he crawled onto the other side of the bed.

"Hi Mom," said Mello, following Matt's example.

"Good morning Matt. Good morning Mello," Light smiled at them.

Matt smiled back and buried his face in the other side of his mama.

"How's your throat, Light-kun?" L asked from his seat, taking the now finished bottle from Kira's mouth.

"If I talk like this, it doesn't hurt as much," said Light without much trouble, "I just can't talk any louder."

"Don't strain yourself. If you need to rest, switch to sign language," said L thoughtfully, finishing off his cake, "and if you are too tired for that, just sleep."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

L eyed him, knowing that Light's throat was really hurting him.

"…Still, be careful."

Light nodded his head, "Of course."

L got up, placed his plate, along with Kira's empty bottle, in the sink, and shifted Kira to his other arm. Kira stayed still the entire time as L walked over to the bed. L sat down next to the bed in his usual position before Kira was placed on the crevice of L's legs. Kira looked up at him as he petted her hair. She giggled, waving her arms around spastically, with a grabbing motion, making noises and speaking in baby talk. Near let go of Light to reach around the bed as to get Hiro-chan from his spot after the storm. He sat up and handed the panda to Kira who took it happily.

"Da~! Pa'da Hii-rro~!" giggled Kira, waving the panda around as much as her small arms and hands could allow.

L stared at Kira for a second before picking her back up from his legs to set her onto Light's own legs. This allowed L to balance better then with Kira pushing his weight backwards too much. Kira turned to look up at her mama, smiling, as Light waved at her. She cracked a toothless smile and waved her panda up at him in reply before going back to her first position, chewing her panda's left, fuzzy ear. Light smiled and hummed lowly as he watched his family interact. They have never been bored on a trip in the truck.

**8 hours later**

After a few hours of games between the kids and intellectual conversations with the adults, the family had lunch and then went to lie in bed. Matt had asked for a story telling session after lunch, so L had gotten out the book that was closest to the bed and began reading. Light had to lie in the same position as before, not being aloud to move out of the spot for lunch, anyway, due to medical reasons. L was sitting haphazardly next to Light, as the children were lying across both man's laps. Near was on Light's lap with Kira asleep, in his arms. Matt and Mello laying across both L and Light's legs. The family comfortably snuggled close; listening to L read "Deadly Apples."

This was the book, at the college level, that Light read during class earlier in the week. A little tip of information on the book is that Touta Matsuda and Misa Amane, as a married couple, wrote it. It was for income as since Misa was out of the modeling/acting business due to being pregnant and Touta quit the Police business. So they worked together to write his 'masterpiece of fictional, criminal knowledge' that wasn't really his to begin with. Not like that ever stopped him before…

"-Raito was stuck. No matter if it was Mimi, or Mizouya, or even her Death God, Rurik, she could not get past the barrier. Her mind needed stimulation and conferring, not the mindless chatter of misfits that couldn't reach up to the powerful, might I say handsome, Great detective Eru-"

"L….stick to the story," Light interrupted as he sipped his unsweetened tea left over from lunch.

"I am," said L point-blankly, "It's just the more realistic one that Misa Amaneseemed to take details out of. This is her section of the book. She's bound to forget the important things."

Light just rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh, the _important_ things. This is a work of _fiction_, L. Next, you'll be telling the children about the little incident that the hand-cuffs caused."

L stuck out his tongue childishly. Near and Matt giggled.

"Very mature," said Light with a snort.

"Yes well, you could go and shove it up your girly little personality."

Light glared at L, his face turning red.

"Says the emotionally challenged panda."

"At least **my** problems can be fixed. You can't really fix a God**dess** Complex."

Light gapped at L in the shock that he would even go as far as to bring the case issue back up. L smirked at Light's stunned face, knowing that Light could not yell back at him.

Watari, who had been watching and listening to the whole argument, had had enough.

"As I thought you-"

"_L…_" came Watari's reprimanded voice from the intercom causing L to stop mid sentence and freeze, "_be good. If you do not, well, you know the usual punishment. You are not a child anymore."_

L shivered and whimpered in the thought of even losing his cakes and other delicious sweets. The boys giggled at their father's silliness.

"Thank you, Watari," said Light, glaring daggers at the back of L's head.

"_You're Welcome, Light." _said Watari, "_By the way, we are almost home. I'm pulling into the drive way now."_

"Oh, ok. Thank you, Watari," L said, forgetting about his earlier fears.

The family could fell the vehicle come to a stop in the driveway.

"_The door will unlatch in a moment._"

True to the statement, the door unlocked and opened to the small family, allowing the boys to get up and move, Near handing Kira to Light. Light moved to follow with Kira, but was stopped by L. Light stared up at him, looking him dead in the eyes, before sighing and laying back down.

"I'll be right back to get you and Kira, Light," said L as he bent down to quickly peck Light on the lips, "Let me just get the boys in the house and Dr. Skeltor up. The two of us will come back for you ok?"

Light just nodded, slowly lowering his head to look at Kira and gently rock her. Kira snuggled deeper into his arms, sighing in content. L watched in silence before he felt the tug on his shirtsleeve. It was Near, biting his lip in concentration.

"Daddy?" asked Near.

"Yes?"

"…I got to go," whispered Near.

L sighed and leaned down to pick up Near. L looked back at Light before walking out of the vehicle with Near, following Mello and Matt who were carrying the suitcases into the mansion-sized house.

As L left, Light looked up from his spot and sighed. He gently placed down Kira near him so that he could roll his shoulders. They made a satisfying pop, allowing him to ease into his stationary spot with comfort. Kira squirmed quickly before awakening and patting her mother's side with her hand. Light smiled down at her, picking her up.

"Hello, Kira, how's my baby?" asked Light yawning.

Kira gurgled and reached her arms out, "Mama!"

Light chuckled at her, blowing her a kiss, and then hugged her close. Kira snuggled into him happy as can be.

"Mama…" cooed Kira.

She rubbed her face into his chest, drooling slightly. Light shook his head while unbuttoning his shirt in a routine fashion. Kira immediately started to suck on her mother's nipple, the milk being sweet to her tongue. Light hummed and waited, watching his daughter lovingly.

Meanwhile, L had brought the boys into the mansion and placed Near on the toilet. He told Mello to watch Near and Matt as he went to find the doctor's room. L trusted them enough, but only in the house. He went to the west corridor and knocked on the door that read Dr. Mary Skeltor.

"Dr. Skeltor?" called L into the room.

A couple of papers rustled in the background, "Yes, L?"

"Can you come out to the Truck, please?"

"Sure, just give me one moment. And you really don't have to be so formal."

A few more papers could be heard along with a shutting noise from a laptop. Then, a scampering of feet and the doctor came out, bag in hand, looking tired, but kempt.

Dr. Skeltorwas a short, British-French woman around 56 years of age. She was rather young looking, very few wrinkles here and there, at most, one hundred grey hairs in her ginger-colored hair, something about her gene pool made it that way. She was short, around 150 centimeters (about 4 feet 11 inches) in height, and was large, being around 54 kilograms (about 119~120 pounds).

She was married once, but her husband died of a heart attack years ago. Her child, whom she had at 37, was kidnapped when she was 44, and never found. Her life and reason to live had long since past her until Watari found her and brought her to work for L when L got sick, six years prior. In payment, L offered to help find her son and give her updates on the investigation once she finished her job. After healing him, she never left, and dedicated her time to watching over him and his growing family while he kept his promise and opened the case. However, that wasn't really the only reason why she stayed. Her and Watari had a thing going on that poor ol' L had no idea about.

Dr. Bethany 'Brown' Mizuki came in three years prior when Light had been handcuffed to L. Light said that he wouldn't go near anyone that treated to L 'like a servant to their king' for help even when he got sick. Dr. Mizukiwas a 39 years old African American, coming from an abusive home and wanted out of the business that came with her blood. Roger was the one that found her when he was taking a walk. She was lying in the streets at the age of eighteen, with only a first name and the clothes on her back. He sent her to a boarding school that studied nursing and lived there until she got called upon by Roger to help L. Dr. Mizuki would never defy Roger as since she thinks of him as her father figure. She even calls him 'father' on occasions.

Thus, the two women team came into the family to live with them. Although, without Dr. Mizuki, Dr. Skeltor would have been overwhelmed by all of her patients, so it was good that she had some extra help.

"What's wrong? Your eyes are heavy and the stains on your check suggest you were crying," asked L in a stupor. He hadn't seen her look so troubled since the day she first started working here.

"It's nothing," replied Dr. Skeltor tiredly.

"Mary, don't lie to me. Something is up," said L genuinely worried.

Dr. Skeltor looked at him for a moment.

"Can we talk later? I thought you had something for me to look at," said Dr. Skeltor.

L looked at her skeptically, but then started to walk away. Dr. Skeltor sighed and followed without another word said. Eventually, she would talk, but not now, not yet.

The two continued to walk down the hall, out the door, and into the truck. They stopped at the edge of the bed as they saw Kira being burped on Light's shoulder. It would have been fine if the bag wasn't set on the bed, stating that Light had at one point, gotten up and moved. L growled and walked over.

"Light," L was livid, obviously, "I told you to stay where you were! You can't go walking about in the condition you're in!"

Light's head snapped up and stared at L in confusion. He lowered Kira from his shoulder, down into his arms while taking the rag off his shoulder, and placing it in the childcare bag. Dr. Skeltor blinked and watched in shock. L was blowing up in one of his rarer motions of concerned rage.

"How many times do I have to tell you that? You always go and make rash decisions! You could hurt yourself!"

Watari had heard the yelling from the door after going inside for a moment and came to the back of the truck to see what all of the commotion was about. He saw Light holding onto Kira like a lifeline, frightened by L's yelling, water spilling from his eyes without blinking. Dr. Skeltor was there too, quite unsure of what to do.

"You are going to kill yourself-!"

"L. LAWLIET," boomed Watari's even rarer angry voice.

L froze in fear, as he did earlier in the truck, but this time, the possibility of him wetting himself went up fifty percent.

"You do not yell at Light like that when it was **I**that brought over the bag," Watari eyed L and look sympathetically at Light, "He deliberately asked me for help, knowing that you would yell at him if he had moved. Now look at him, L! You frightened him so much that he's crying."

L looked at Light and immediately, he cringed at Light's expression. Light looked like a deer in the headlights that had been hit and then thrown away. Stray tears ran down his face and his unblinking eyes were as wide as balloons. He was trembling with Jell-O-like limbs. Kira looked like she would soon dislodge from her mother's arms at any moment. Kira had her face buried in Light's neck, hiccuping and shaking, herself. L felt extremely bad, but he looked away and buried his head in his arms in shame, instead of apologizing.

"…Well…" said Dr. Skeltor, slowly moving her way over to sit by Light and opened her bag, "While that was definitely an….interesting, conversation, I think there is something that I need to check."

Light looked over at her and nodded slowly, still in shock. He pointed with a shaky finger at his throat, not doing anything else.

"Ok...since you are slightly still in shock, I'll ask you yes or no question as so that you can nod or shake your head. Is that alright?"

Light nodded his head. He was gently rocking the whimpering Kira back and forth in comfort for both himself and her, Kira's head under his chin. Watari walked over and sat next to L, placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort and muttering to him under his breath. It seemed that everyone needed comfort.

"Ok, then open your mouth wide for one second, ah," Dr. Skeltor quickly looked at his mouth, taking some notes on a pad, "Ok, have you been coughing a lot lately?"

Light nodded his head, Kira leaning into his shirt.

"Have you been light headed with a fever?"

Again, Light nodded.

"Have you started puking at all?"

Again, Light nodded his head, holding Kira closer as she whined slightly.

"Both?"

Light nodded, Kira finally settled down.

"He also coughed up some blood earlier," came L's voice suddenly as he looked back at Light with concerned and turmoiled eyes.

Watari nodded along with Light at L's statement.

Dr. Skeltor's eyes widened slightly, looking between L, Watari, and Light, "Oh."

She wrote something else down on a different piece of paper and ripped it off the pad. She gave it to Light and put everything back into her bag.

"These are your instructions. I'll go with Watari to get the prescription and we'll be back with it before the day is out. L, make sure he does as he's told. He'll need to say in bed for at least two weeks, if not more."

L nodded and stood up. Watari stood too, apparently ready for the sudden trip to the pharmacy. Watari took Dr. Skeltor's hand and both walked out, but before they were all the way gone, Dr. Skeltor voiced back something.

"L, Light can**not** go walking. In other words, he will have to be carried to were he will want to go, need it be bathroom or bedroom. He is not allowed, however, to go anywhere else in the house but those two rooms. He will have to eat in the bedroom. Understood?"

"Of course," said L unemotionally.

"…Good. Farewell."

With that, Watari and Dr. Skeltor got into the black Porsche and drove away, thus leaving L alone with Light and Kira.

"Light I-" began L, but he stopped when Light flinched away.

L looked at Light as Light watched him. L moved to sit next to Light, but Light flinched away when he reached his hand out towards him. L hesitated, his hand stopping for just a moment. Light's eyes were closed, his arms holding Kira tightly to his body. When L didn't make a move, Light opened his eyes again. L looked like a hurt puppy, his eyes wide as if he thought he was going to be punished harshly for the bad thing that he did. Light smiled up at him weakly and you could easily see L's eyes crack with emotions if you knew him well. L quickly wrapped his arms around Light and Kira, hugging them tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Raito," whispered L, "I just didn't want you to hurt yourself. I don't know what I'd do if-"

"It's ok, I understand," interupted Light, rubbing his face under L's chin into L's chest.

L kissed Light's head, and rubbed his back, "Let's go inside."

"Okay," said Light as he moved to get Kira into a comfortable position.

L scooped Light up with one arm under Light's knees and the other supporting his back. It was just like how he carried him from the College campus to the truck. Light sighed and rested his head on L's shoulder as L got the childcare bag from the bed. This whole bed-ridden thing was going to be annoying, but he'd have to endure. He didn't have much of a choice. Not with L and those annoying Doctors pestering him, or the cameras for that fact. Oh, well. He could always be difficult. He _did_have to stay in the room without moving, he could always bug L with requests. Oh, yes, it would be fun.

Light smirked at that thought and slowly drifted off as he listened to L's steady heartbeat.

After two weeks of isolation from the rest of the world, let alone the rest of the house, two weeks of L getting bossed around like 'Igor' and forced to do all these odd things, and two weeks of watching multiple, cheesy soap operas with the children, Light was finally aloud to go out. The first thing on Light's **long** list of things he needed to do was going out to the backyard patio for a family picnic that hepromised Mello he would do when he got back. Thus, came a day of outdoor fun for the Lawlietfamily. Light wasn't aloud to do too much, but he was still willing to do a lot of the cooking and planning. L just had to do the hard stuff, like setting up the pool, pulling out the chairs and picnic table, and other fun little games. He would swear that he's done more pyhsical work the last couple of months then he's ever done in his life.

While everything was being set up in the backyard, Light was busy putting the children in their swimsuits and putting a TON of sun screen on them,Near especially.

"Near, hold still, I need to get your face," Light said as Near squirmed under the coldness.

"Yes, Mama," muttered Near, still flinching away from the cold substance.

Light wiped every inch of Nears face and body, many times over, before proclaiming him, and the other children, done. The boys rejoiced and ran outside into the backyard. Light chuckled as he heard yelling coming from the yard, most likely L who wasn't done setting up yet. Light walked over and grabbed Kira from her spot on the counter, comfortably lying in her water-proof portable carrier. She looked so cute in her one-piece frog swimsuit.

Light walked over to the kitchen to check on food before Watari walked in.

"Light, you should be outside enjoying the fresh air with the rest of yourfamily," said Watari as he saw Light in his swim trunks looking at the food laid before him and in the oven.

"Yes, I will be joining them. I just need to check the food first," laughed out Light, "Besides not all of my family seems to want to join in the little party."

Light eyed Watari suggestively. Watari chuckled.

"How about this, you go join the others outside while I check the food. Then I'll get both of the doctors to come out to help me and we can all enjoy the sun?"

Light smiled brightly at Watari, "That sounds marvelous, Watari, thank you."

Watari shock his head, shooing Light out of the kitchen, "Go have fun."

"Thanks!" Light called back as he walked out of the house into backyard with Kira chatting happily in baby talk to him. The boys already started a water gun fight.

Light smiled and grabbed the hose, wanting to join in the fun, knowing that he had a defensive advantage with Kira in her carrier. He grinned evilly and made his move.

After about an hour-long water war, all family members were soaked, minus Kira that was. L was also soaked even though he was wearing his usual attire, Light wasn't merciful to him in the slightest. L grumbled as Watari and the doctors came out with lunch. All three chuckled at L's appearance.

Food was served, and the family ate happily. Afterwards, once everything was cleaned up, the boys went with Watari and the doctors to play a game of croquet. Kira was asleep in her carrier with the pullover shielding the sun from her body, seated next to the house. That left Light and L to sit on the patio swing. Sweet lemonade sat on the side table, extra sugar cubes in a bowl next to the lemonade for L's convenience. Light's head laid on L's shoulder. L rocked the swing slowly with his foot.

"…This is good, I wish this could last forever," said Light.

"Light, you should know by now, nothing can last forever," replied L, "Whether we want it to or not, things will have to change."

"Oh stop it, L. A guy can dream can't he?" said Light exasperated.

"…Only if said guy happens to be dreaming of his loving husband, then yes. Yes he can."

"…" Light just groaned in embarrassment and slapped L on the arm.

"Light-kun, I don't believe I deserved that," said L, rubbing his arm.

"You deserve everything I throw at you, Bastard," Light mumbled.

"Yes, I suppose. However," said L scooting closer to kiss the unexpected Light, "I am **your** Bastard."

Light hit him again, blushing profoundly. L rubbed his arm again, narrowing his eyes.

"My Bastard indeed," whispered the happy Light.

Light snuggled into L and got him to stop glaring at him with a sigh. Both parents watched their children play around with the seniors. Kira was awake now, also watching the six play the game, thoroughly fascinated. It was an interesting thing to see them battle, not knowing who was doing better, the intergetic kids that hit the ball to hard, or the old seniors who barely hit the thing at all. The only ones seeming to do any good were Dr. Mizuki and Matt.

Light so wished that life could stay like this, forever peaceful.

If only…


End file.
